Stranger Things Have Happened
by SingingMisery
Summary: It was those two AGAIN.


Title: Stranger Things Have Happened

Pairings: Faint mentions of Cloud and Leon. Yuffie is here, but is alone

Warnings: BOYS KISSING. Turn back now if this offends. I use flames to light hairspray on fire.

Summary: It was those two AGAIN.

Notes: I wrote this for KHdrabble on LiveJournal. The challenge was Surreal.

* * *

Although it was not strange for her to be so, Yuffie was bored. Bored. Bored. Boredboredboredbored. The type of bored where you wanted to impale your head on SOMETHING because it would distract you. But, that required pain, something she was not a big fan of.

But after two hours of checking water lines, that screw driver was starting to look mighty friendly.

She scanned the sky, hoping for any sort of excitement. Someone must have been listening because there was a sudden outbreak of shouting in one of the new buildings. Abandoning her post, Yuffie hopped up through a window to check out the commotion. She rolled her eyes slightly at what she found.

It was two of her favourite men in the world. (Although some people coughCIDcough would say that there is no point in saying that because they are two of the only guys who could tolerate her. But then again Cid was a grumpy old bastard whose only goal in life, she's convinced, is to ruin her fun). At any rate, it was Cloud and Leon. Leon and Cloud. Cleon. Leoud. Grumpy-McEmo-pants and sir-broods-a lot. She snickered. She really killed herself sometimes.

Those two were friends, but DAMN were they competitive little buggers. It started out when they were all kids growing up in Radiant Gardens. They would try to outdo each other on the playground. Building the biggest sandcastle, seeing who could do the craziest stunts, going for the same girl etc. It only continued throughout childhood and just got better (or worse) when they turned into teenagers. The playground got bigger and the stunts more elaborate. They were girls, but their focus was outdoing each other.

Then, the heartless struck. She closed eyes against a flash of sorrow. They had managed to escape in the chaos, but had lost Cloud. Although she didn't call him on it, the blonde's disappearance really affected Leon. He would spend at least an hour a day scanning the horizon for any sign of him. Yuffie had even caught him crying once. The scarred brunette had muttered some excuse but Yuffie knew he cared a lot more about Cloud then he let on.

It was nine years before they saw him again.

After Sora and company came around, Cloud turned up just as randomly. He was happy (well she thought he was happy. He never really smiled). Leon was glad to see him, she could tell. But he screwed it up by stating, rather gruffly, that at least they had some more help. Cloud shot back that at least there was someone to do work right. And ever since then, they have been at each other's throats.

About two weeks after the reappearance of Cloud, Yuffie was (as amazing as it sounds) thinking. Aerith was cooking pasta for dinner and Tifa was peeling carrots. There was a comfortable silence between the three women, which Yuffie interrupted with what she thought was an earth shattering epiphany.

"Either those two are going to kill each other, or sleep with each other. And I'm not talking about the cuddly, snugly, sing-you-a-lullaby sleep." She thought this would get their attention. Aerith looked at her with a slightly condescending smile. Tifa didn't either bother to look up.

It had been months now and nothing had happened. Nada. Zip. Nothing. She was starting to think she was wrong. (HEY, it's happened before). But the shows of what she supposed they thought were masculinity, were increasing. She watched as Cloud yelled something angrily and punctuated it with a shove. Leon was forced back a step and widened his eyes almost comically. He shoved Cloud back with an angry retort. The two stared at each other, breathing hard. Then, something happened that made her look to the sky to see if the apocalypse was indeed nigh.

The two met in a hard, bruising kiss.

Yuffie rocked back on her feet, shocked. And amazed. It was shocking and amazing, that's why. She had seen some weird stuff in her time, but this was one of the weirdest.

But she supposed, as Leon moved his mouth down Cloud's neck causing the blonde to moan, stranger things had happened.


End file.
